The Truce
by BlissfulIgnorance95
Summary: Katie and Travis have harbored a deep, deep hatred for one other for ten years and counting. So when the two make a truce after the Titan War, it's a war of wills. Hatred doesn't just disappear over night, so how long can this truce last, if at all?
1. Chapter 1

It's really funny how things, trivial things, end up being the first step to something that will eventually mean the world to a person.

Like the first time Kurt Cobain picked up a guitar. Of course he didn't know what that would lead him to be. Just think of all events that have happened in the world... picking up a guitar for the first time...meeting a new person...anything.

Everything inevitably affects something.

Take Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll for example. See, ever since they were seven, they were mortal enemies.

Now, that doesn't seem so trivial, hating someone with all your heart, but their relationship started off pretty insignificant.

Seven year old Katie Gardner clutched her father's hand as he walked her up the hill to Camp Half-Blood for the first time. She was still trying to understand what was going on and why she was going to camp all summer, but her father said that a man named Chiron would explain it all to her because even he was still a bit blurry on all of the details.

Little did she know, Chiron wasn't really a man. He had the appearance of one, certainly, while he was stationed in his wheelchair, but the second he got up, Katie had the strongest urge to run back out to her dad, who wasn't even allowed to come into camp.

While Chiron was explaining why he was half horse, what Katie was doing at camp, and who the gods were, the door of a big house opened to welcome in two brown haired boys being dragged in by the ear at the hands of a mean looking man.

"It wasn't us!" one of them shouted. He turned he head slightly and met Katie's eye for a split second.

Katie watched as they were yanked into another room protesting with all their might, and turned back to Chiron once she could no longer hear them. At the time, she didn't realize that one of those curly haired boys would cause her more pain, frustration, sore throats, and paranoia than any other creature in the entire universe.

Over the next few years, the two developed the most infamous rivalry in all of camp, right behind Percy and Annabeth's that is. All of the campers would always know whenever the next Stoll prank was pulled, because Katie's shouts could be heard from either end of camp.

For weeks, Katie and Travis made no contact, but since the Stolls chose their victims by random, their lives collided. It was nothing personal to her at all; it was just how Travis and Connor Stoll entertained themselves. Katie was just unlucky one day, and didn't take it nearly as well as any other camper did.

And there a deep, deep, hatred started to blossom.

For one thing, if there was anything Travis hated, it was people who couldn't take a joke...People like Katie.

If there was anything that Katie hated, it was people who couldn't take anything seriously... People like Travis.

Their hatred for each other gradually started to consume their every thought, their ever move, their every reason for doing anything. If Travis was going to do something, chances were it was to get a rise out of Katie. If Katie was going to do something, chances were it was to spite Travis.

The rest of the campers loved their daily arguments, mostly because they usually got really heated and involved sword-fighting, but sometimes, it got to the point where it was wished that the two would just shut up and be civil.

And it was an everyday thing for an entire decade. Bickering, pranking, shouting, and just general loathing.

It was like they were obsessed with hating each other.

That is, until the day after the Titan War.

Devastation was the main mood of the camp. Sure they won and there was that moment of happiness, but once all the damage was assessed and all the bodies were counted, the moment of happiness seemed obsolete.

All of the remaining campers pitched in to help clean, and after working for twelve hours straight, Katie was beat. She took a walk into the forest where she was absolutely certain no one would be. Unfortunately, once she appeared at Zeus' Fist, she realized that not only was she wrong, but Travis Stoll was there.

She groaned inwardly. She just wanted to be in a relaxed silence for once in a whole week. Like that was going to happen with Stoll around, right? Too exhausted to deal with him, she turned around to leave.

"Gardner, wait."

Katie stopped her stroll and without turning around sighed, "Can we just give it a break for a while? I don't really want to deal with this."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, I could have died yesterday. We all could have died," Travis said.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, _Katie thought, slumping her shoulders in a huff.

"I realized that I don't really want to die hating anyone," he continued on to say. "Even you."

Slowly, Katie turned around, feeling more than extremely confused. "Go on."

"I'm not saying that we have to become the best of friends or anything, I'm just saying that we should call a truce. If one of us did actually die, more than half of our entire lives would have been spent purposely pissing each other off. I don't really want to be remembered that way. I'd rather be "Travis Stoll: Son of Hermes; funny, handsome, and poker master" instead of "Travis Stoll: That kid that hated Katie Gardner.""

Katie half rolled her eyes, but she understood what he was trying to say. And insanely, she agreed with him. Not the "Funny, handsome, and poker master" part, but everything else.

Wait, was Travis Stoll actually being... mature?

"A truce..." Katie dragged out.

"Yeah, it's a noun. It means an agreement to stop fighting."

She shot him a glare and immediately snapped, "I know what it means!"

"Well you sounded so unsure; how was I supposed to know?"

A truce with Travis Stoll started to seem like a worse and worse idea. How could they possibly not claw at each other's throats?

Katie took a deep breath. She was so extremely exhausted. The quicker this was done, the quicker she would be able to lie down somewhere.

"All right, a truce."

Without even waiting for a reply, Katie lazily dragged herself away from Zeus' fist in search of a quiet place.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at breakfast, Katie sat at one of the few tables in the mess hall. Along with pretty much everything else in camp, the mess hall was in ruin. They put a couple of tables out and let the campers sit with campers that weren't their siblings for the first time, but mostly everyone sat where their siblings were.

Everyone was fairly silent, half grieving for the lost campers, and half exhausted, but nevertheless, silent.

Travis and Conner walked into the makeshift mess hall. Instinctually, everyone already there looked up to see who it was, but Katie Gardner was the one that met Travis' eye.

Yesterday, he probably would have raised his eyebrow at her sardonically or something else he knew would drive her crazy, but that was yesterday. When they hated each other. He gave her a slight nod and she gave him a quarter-smile in return.

He wasn't really sure how long the truce would last, if it was going to last at all, but pushed the thought out of his head as he sat down with the rest of the Hermes' cabin.

"Wait, did you and _Katie Gardner_ just make eye contact without mentally murdering each other?" Conner asked.

At the sound of Conner's question, the nosy by nature Hermes children attuned themselves to the conversation.

"Yeah, we made a truce; no biggie."

"Uh, yes biggie," Connor rebutted. "You and Katie 'Stick-up-ass' Gardner made a truce!"

"...Yes."

"She is the biggest prude that's ever been born!"

"...Yes."

"And this truce is going to work out how?"

Travis shrugged. He hadn't really thought that far yet. It wasn't like he didn't hate her still; abhorrence like his for Katie Gardner wouldn't just disappear overnight. But, so long as he didn't show her how much he hated her anymore, he'd be fine.

But oh, was he itching to prank her.

It was less than twelve hours since the Truce, and he was already aching to pick her pockets, re-arrange her cabin, spike her food... any sort of prank would do, he just wanted to do something. Just the look on her face or the anger in her shout was enough to make Travis' day, and now, he was going to have to learn without.

He glanced over at Katie, sitting with her siblings, and turned back to his awaiting breakfast. Surely, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Over the next few hours, Travis saw nothing of Katie Gardner, but man did he hear a lot about her. Or more specifically, her and that gods-damned truce.

It wasn't like he was surprised; the Hermes' kids heard about it, and the only thing they can keep to themselves were their personal thievery secrets. Other than that, they were just like every other teenager in the world: fuelled by gossip.

More often than not, people would come up and ask him if it was really true, to which he would reply with a simple "Yeah, so?"

Travis was starting to realize that this truce with Katie Gardner was causing him more problems than ever. Not only did he have to feed the rumour vultures, better known as Aphrodite's children, he had to restrain himself from setting Katie Gardner's hair on fire or something. Not cool.

Though, setting Katie Gardner's hair on fire did sound pretty damn cool...

He shook the thought and put all of his energy into work. By the time he ended back up in his pseudo cabin, he was beat. He couldn't wait until all of the war damage was cleared so everyone could get back to their normal lives, which included a lot less work. But, being a year-round camper, Camp Half-Blood was in many ways Travis' home and he wanted to do what he could to bring it back to normal as quickly as possible.

And thus the routine was set: get up, re-build old cabins and add in the new ones, point the newly claimed kids in the right(ish) direction, a prank here and there, and finally sleep.

It was a short, albeit busy, schedule, and for the next month and a half, Travis gave minimal to no thought to truce and a lot on how toned he was getting from all of the lifting, moving, and building. He was always a rather lanky guy, despite all of the sword training and other sport-like activities camp had to offer, but it was nice to see himself gaining some muscle definition that he'd quite like to keep.

But like all things, Camp Half-Blood's reconstruction came to an end and the campers gradually fell back into their old schedule.

Unfortunately for Travis, that meant Katie Gardner would be back in his life. He didn't really pay much attention to the truce the two had, in fact, if he didn't know she was a year-round camper, he would have assumed she just went home.

During reconstruction, it seemed as though the two agreed to pretend the other didn't exist. The campers found that boring, and didn't speak much of it, but camp was definitely a lot quieter, even with all of the new campers around.

And Travis was asked to teach sword-fighting to the new campers, which he was a bit stoked about. A bunch of newbie's he could trick and there was nothing they would be able to do about it.

Too bad Katie Gardner was there at the door of the area with her sword in the ground next to her.

"What're you doing here?" Travis asked, feigning a friendly tone.

Katie leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "I'm teaching. What are _you _doing here?"

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening, _he chanted in his mind as he gritted out two words: "Me too."

"So we're...both teaching it?" Katie asked uncertainly, getting visibly uncomfortable as she let another kid walk into the arena.

_Unfortunately. _"Guess so."

"Great."

Now if that wasn't the biggest load of bull Travis had ever heard in his life, he didn't know what was.

Working with Katie Gardner was going to be anything but _great_. How was he supposed to pretend he didn't hate her if he had to be around her for an hour every day? It simply was not possible.

**A/N: Hi.**

**I'll be honest; these updates are going to be pretty damn slow. I've suddenly gotten a life (barely) and I'm really, really trying to get my story done by my birthday as a present to myself. So yeah. **

**But I'm kind of enjoying this. I have literally no idea where it's going to go, but I think it's going to be longer than I expected (yay or nay?) But yeah, excited and kind of lazy at the same time. And I know this chapter wasn't the most interesting thing, but I have to set the plot so chill. The next one will have more than 10 lines of dialogue, promise. **

**Er, I've also got a Valentine's Day oneshot that I'm altering to make it un-Valentines because it's so late and I got the idea ON the 14th so yeah. That should be up in like 8 months (kidding).**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and/or put this on story alert. *kisses from your celeb crush* Lovely people, you are.**

**And to those that don't, I love you just as much for reading my nonsense.**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

"All right maggots, I'm—"

"You can't call them maggots, maggot," Katie berated, trying not to scoff.

Travis raised his eyebrow at her. "Aren't you being a bit hypocritical,_ maggot_?"

Katie rolled her eyes and turned back to the new campers. "I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter, and—"

"I'm Travis, Son of the coolest god, Hermes," he cut in, holding in a laugh as he saw her eyes narrow when he turned his head towards her. "We are going to teach you how to use a sword properly. I'm going to be honest here, I'm the better sword-fighter of the two of us, so you can just ignore everything little miss 'Katie, daughter of Demeter,' has to say."

"_Excuse me_, Travis, but I am clearly better at fighting than you." She tightened her hold on the hilt of her sword, just in case the urge to slit his throat became too great.

"You wish. Why don't you just go back to what you're actually good at: gardening. Gee, I wonder why they don't have a class for _that._" _  
>Because any half-brained monkey can put a seed into the ground and pour water into it<em>, Travis thought, silently answering his own question.

The campers Travis and Katie were supposed to be teaching watched in amusement. They wondered if Travis and Katie were even aware that they were here anymore.

Katie spun her sword in an arc quickly in her hand and then pointed it at Travis' chest. "Wanna test that theory?"

Travis was never one to back down from a challenge. Especially not one from Katie Gardner. With a smirk, he knocked Katie's sword away from his chest. To his chagrin, she kept a firm hold on the hilt of her sword.

Katie smirked.

And then they were off.

A strike here, a parry there, Travis and Katie were locked into an intense battle, neither backing down. The second it looked like one would emerge the winner, the other did something to make it fair game again.

Katie jabbed her sword at Travis' chest, and out of nowhere, he pushed both weapons above their owner's heads into a cross. They were stuck, both pushing all of their strength into it. It was clear; whoever would be able to win this standoff would win the fight. And neither was willing to let the other win.

Their eyes locked and there was nothing but pure determination and hatred flaring in them. They could be standing there for hours and not care. Their dignity was at stake, and they weren't willing to give it up.

That is, until Chiron walked in.

He was a bit apprehensive setting the two up to teach together and decided to check up on them, just to be sure no one was killed. He was just in time.

It looked, at first, like the two were just sparring to demonstrate how to fight, but he quickly realized that this was a real fight.

"Travis and Katie, when you're finished, I'd like you to meet me in the big house."

Simultaneously, both Katie and Travis dropped their swords to their side. They turned to the door, but Chiron was already gone. The campers in class started to snicker, but immediately silenced themselves when Katie shot them a lethal glare.

She was so _not _going to be getting in trouble. Especially not because of Travis Stoll.

"Class is dismissed!" Travis announced in an exaggerated manner of a schoolteacher. The campers dutifully got up and left the amphitheatre. He looked to the side and saw Katie giving him the same disdainful look. He smirked and mockingly gestured towards the door. "After you, my dear."

She made her way out of the amphitheatre as well, restraining herself from turning around and running her sword through him. Or at the very least, punching him.

Insanely enough, the two made it to the Big House without maiming each other. When they went inside, Chiron was sitting by the ping-pong table, looking quite disappointed in the two.

"The two of you are talented at sword fighting, and that is why I assigned you to teach. I thought—I hoped—that you would have been mature enough to put your differences aside, but I suppose not."

Katie and Travis both hung their heads. Travis got in trouble fairly often, but having Chiron scold him like this instead of giving him a punishment was different, and a lot worse.

"The two of you are going to have to work together, or I'll be forced to ask someone else to teach the class. Your next lesson is on Thursday, and I want the two of you to spend your free time between now and then to plan a lesson, and plan it well.

"Until I am convinced that the both of you can work together harmoniously, you will plan all future lessons together in your spare time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"Good. Now that both of you have some free time now, perhaps you can get started." Travis didn't miss the smirk that made its way onto Chiron's face.

"Yes, sir."

The two filed out of the Big House. Katie was livid. Travis was pissed. So now, not only did they have to spend their one hour class together—sharing authority, no less—they had to spent the rest of their free time together.

The only good thing, possibly, was that since they both agreed to the truce, one had to be just as civil as the other. It was going to be a battle of wills: who would break first?

In Travis' mind, it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

In Katie's mind, Travis was going to regret the day he ever thought he was able to beat Katie fucking Gardner.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to the mess hall," Katie ordered standing outside the Big House.

Travis gave her the _who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you-are_ look. "How about no?"

In all honesty, he had no qualms of going to the mess hall, since it was probably the only place that was vacant, or close to it. But the way she said it made him want to stomp on her sandal-clad foot.

"Do you have to fight with me on everything?"

"I'm not fighting," he argued. "I'm disagreeing."

Katie sighed. "Well then, stop disagreeing. You're worse than a small child." She started walking towards the mess hall, and subconsciously, Travis followed her, refusing to just take her insult.

"Yeah? Well you're worse than the Fields of Punishment."

"This truce is working out just _fantastically_," she drawled to herself.

"It wouldn't be so damn hard if you were less of an uptight bitch."

Katie shut her eyes tightly. There was nothing she hated more than being called an uptight bitch, especially from Travis Stoll.

"I'd rather be uptight than an immature imbecile!" she shot back, rather than telling him how much it bothered her. She didn't think she was uptight at all. _I just have problems letting myself go, _she reasoned to herself.

Travis rolled his eyes. He was only seventeen years old; surely he had the right to be immature. The two of them arrived at the mess hall and as Travis suspected, it was deserted.

Katie took Travis not retorting as a small victory as she thought he had none, while Travis actually just didn't want to hear her voice any longer.

The two sat in the mess hall in complete silence for about half an hour, which was a record for them. Neither wanted to start talking to the other, as they knew how it would end, but both of them had the both though on their mind: _This truce is the worst thing to have ever happened to me._

The conch rang signalling both dinner and Travis and Katie's freedom from one another. They silently thanked all the gods they could think of to no longer be required to bask in each other's miserable company.

During dinner, the two took turns glaring holes into the sides of each other's head. Whenever their eyes would meet, they would shoot either a crude gesture (mostly on Travis' part) or a disgusted face (mostly on Katie's).

Chiron watched the glances between the two and inwardly sighed. Perhaps he was naive to think the truce between the two would last long. He should have known that the enmity between them would make it next to impossible.

Still, the two would have to learn to be civil. He was adamant on his decision to have the two teach with one another. Where Travis could lack thinking about the next move while fighting, Katie was always calculating possibilities to give herself the upper hand; where Katie lacked in finding the perfect balance between defence and offense, Travis was excellent at protecting himself as he brought down his opponent.

He knew that the two of them mixed worse than water and oil, but he also knew that they were more similar than they thought. They had many of the same strengths and many of the flaws as each other, but their polar opposite personalities made it difficult to get along.

But nevertheless, he was eager to see how this would turn out.

The next morning, Katie and Travis sat in the otherwise empty mess hall after breakfast, arguing, as per usual. Katie was about to pull her hair out. Why couldn't they just plan the lesson and go their separate ways until Thursday, when they had their next class?

Oh right, Travis Stoll is an absolute pain in the ass.

"_No_, what we're going to do is give them all swords and let them practice on dummies while we go around and help them," Travis insisted, yet again.

"That is a catastrophe waiting to happen!" Katie shouted. "We need to talk to them all about the proper technique of holding a sword and how they would disarm an opponent without killing unless necessary. They need to know how to_ defend _not _attack_."

"No one is going to remember—or care—about you droning on and on about fighting. You learn by doing, not by trying to tune out the biggest idiot the world has ever seen."

"Which is why I'm going to do the talking and you're going to sit down and shut up."

"I'm as likely to 'sit down and shut up' as you are to get laid, Gardner." As if anyone wanted to get with a prude like Katie Gardner.

Katie glowered. "Why don't you fall down a hole?"

"Why don't you suck my dick?" he shot back without batting an eye. All of a sudden, he felt a rush of pain smack his left knee. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling.

"Oh, very mature," Travis drawled, his words coated in sarcasm. "And you kick like a girl."

"I am a girl, you jackass."

Travis looked at her critically for a moment. "Never would have guessed."

"You know what? I'm done," Katie announced, standing up. Travis smirked. Victory. He could taste it.

And it was better than the blood from biting his tongue.

"Fine, tell Chiron that I'll be teaching the maggots myself," he said with a smug smirk resting on his face.

Katie thought about what she was doing for a few seconds before slamming her hands on the table. She leaned in so her and Travis' faces were a mere five inched away from each other.

"Look, if you really think that I'm going to give up that easily, you're sorely mistaken. As far as I'm concerned, the lesson is planned: I'm going to tell the campers how to choose a weapon, how to hold it, and what to do. You're welcome to come along if you'd like." She flashed him a sickly sweet smile and stood back to her regular stature. Before she was able to leave, Travis grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her so their bodies were pressed right up against each other.

"If you think you're going to outdo me, you're sorely mistaken," he whispered in her ear, mimicking what she has just said to him. "As far as I'm concerned, the lesson is planned: the maggots are going to practice on dummies and I'm going to show them how. You're welcome to come along if you'd like."

And with that, he released her and walked away, slightly disgusted with himself for being so close to Katie Gardner. He glanced back to see Katie standing in the place he left her.

Now grinning, he thought to himself that his effect on the female population was astounding. He even got Katie Gardner to be shock still with lust. Who ever knew that getting under her skin would just take a bit of shameless flirting? Now he knew how he was going to beat her. _This is going to be fun._

But what he didn't know was that Katie was actually wearing a disgusted face, shaking with rage and plotting his demise.

Travis Stoll is so dead.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of the new campers quickly adjusted to camp life, however weird they thought it was. They loved it all: the people, the lessons, the scenery. In particular, the campers were excited for their sword-fighting lesson with Katie and Travis. Despite the fact that they only had the class once and it was cut short due to the instructors almost killing each other, they had highly anticipated the next lesson.

The twenty adolescents sat in the arena quietly talking amongst themselves, waiting for the two bickering instructors to come in through the door.

Travis came in first, only slightly late for the first time in his life. "Good morning, maggots. Today, I'm going to show you how to properly use your weapon." When they looked at him curiously, wondering where the girl was, he told them to "get the fuck up."

Everyone stood up with their respective swords and daggers in hand and looked to Travis for further instruction. He sighed, "If you're standing that close to each other, you're going to get stabbed and I'm going to have to fill out some paperwork."

At the thought of being stabbed by the novice classmates around them, everyone spread out. "Thank you."

Travis had just finished showing the campers how to hold their weapons correctly when Katie burst through the door.

"_Stoll_!" she shouted, pointing the tip of her sword at him.

He gave her a chastising glare. "You're late, Miss Gardner."

The campers looked at each other with knowing smiles. It was about to get interesting. Katie took a few more steps toward Travis and he could see her now dark-green eyes blazing with fury. He hadn't seen that look in a while, but it sure did feel good to see it again. He had to admit that it looked kind of cool. While her eyes were usually a nice, calm, green, when she was angry (especially at Travis), they would turn into a dark murky green with even darker accents.

"I'm late because you set my clock back two hours!"

"I did no such thing!" Travis gasped, looking insulted, despite the fact that he knew full well what he had done.

Right before he went to sleep at three in the morning, he crept over to the Demeter cabin and made Katie's clock slow so that she wouldn't be able to try and take over his class.

And it was working so well.

Katie put the tip of her sword half a millimetre away from Travis' neck, and he calmly put his free hand up in mock surrender. "I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

"I didn't stoop anywhere, Gardner. You shouldn't blame your faults on other people; it's rather unbecoming."

Travis, the campers thought, was either the bravest or most idiotic person for mocking someone when they had the tip of their sword at his neck. Considering the fact that he was grinning, they were leaning towards the latter.

"What's unbecoming," Katie snarled taking a step forward as Travis took one back, "is you thinking you're better than me."

"Oh, but I am," Travis smiled. In a quick side arc, he knocked Katie's weapon right out of her hand and held his at her throat. "It's not so fun on the other side of the blade, is it, Gardner?" He lowered his blade and turned back to face the campers. "Sorry for that interruption, maggots, now if you'll just pick up your weapons, we may be able to get something done today!"

"Actually, if you'll all sit down and let me teach you, there will be a lot less injury," Katie interjected, stepping on the blade of her sword and catching the handle in her hand.

"Right," Travis agreed, "they won't have injury because they'll just die of boredom."

"Fine!" Katie snapped. "If you want to be a barbarian, go with Travis. If you'd actually like to know what you're going, come with me."

The campers looked at each other, torn. Who did they go with? Few campers were able to immediately choose, some going with Katie and the others going with Travis, but most that chose were their siblings and did it out of loyalty. The others shifted around for another couple of minutes before everyone had chosen a side. Travis ended up with fourteen, while Katie ended up with eighteen. Even with only four extra people, Katie managed a teasing smile at Travis. In return he gave her his middle finger.

Miraculously, the rest of the lesson went relatively smoothly. Katie stayed out of Travis's way and Travis stayed out of Katie's. One kid accidentally slashed himself on the forearm, but it wasn't too deep and Travis was actually able to act like he cared for a minute before sending him to go find a child of Apollo.

Once all the campers were out, Travis and Katie were left in the arena by themselves. Travis smiled to himself, remembering what he found out yesterday. And he had all the time in the world, as he suspected it would take long to plan the next lesson.

Before he was able to snap out of his daydream, Katie rounded on him. "I can't believe you," she hissed, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Right, who would have thought I could be good at teaching _and _making the maggots love me?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Travis mocked thinking pensively for a moment. "It's not? Oh, you must have already known."

Katie scowled, then smirked lightly. "Are you really so threatened by me that you have to set my alarm back?"

"If threatened means annoyed, then yes, I am threatened by you. I'm always threatened by you."

"You're an asshole," she told him, "And if you _ever _try something like that again, I'll stab you in the eye." She held her sword up to show that she was serious before pressing the button on the hilt that reverted it back to a necklace.

Seeing that Katie's weapon was safely around her neck, Travis wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close so that it would be nearly impossible to fit a piece of paper in-between them. "Aw, Kates, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have a good night's sleep."

Katie stared at him wide-eyed, not exactly sure how to react. She wanted to pull her necklace right off her neck and stab him, but a miniscule part of her wanted to stay there, since his arm felt rather comfortable around her. Then she realized that it was Travis Stoll and that miniscule part of her mind disintegrated into dust.

"If you want to keep your hand, you'd best remove it."

He smirked to himself and slid his hand from around her waist, making sure his fingers dragged along her lower back as he did. She tried to hide her shiver, but it clearly didn't go unnoticed by Travis, who raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Too easy.


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm going to be completely honest here: I highly doubt I will ever finish this story. I'm going to put it on hiatus, though, because one day maybe I'll go back and finish it. I just have way too much going on with this being my last year of high school, getting ready to move, writing on FictionPress, etc. etc. to take on a story that I'm not all that interested in in the first place. So I think that's all for the Truce. And for FanFiction, since I spend 90% of my time on Fictionpress. I do love fanfiction, but I like writing my original stories a lot more. Like I said, it's not a definite end, but this is probably going to be it for a good while.

So yeah, that's it. Thanks for sticking around!

(If you did want to look me up on Fictionpress though, I go by Mr. Ree)

Ta


End file.
